The Silly Life of Craig Tucker
by 66alex
Summary: This is the story about how Craig Tucker was saved by the person he least expected. YAOI, SEX, CUSSING! WARNED.
1. I am Craig motherfucking Tucker

_A yaoi fanfic of Craig Tucker and Kenny Mccormick._

_Au and lots of cussing._

_This chapter is just introducing what Craig is dealing with_

_Next chapter I promise more characters!_

* * *

"The world is a cruel place, boy."

That is what the elder man said whenever Craig Tucker went to visit him at the grocery store. He didn't even really know anything about him, not that Craig want to but, he always finds a way to tell the kid this before leaving the store. He sure was a weird guy with one blind eye and a creepy smile. He always snuck in a lollipop or some sort of treat in the raven haired plastic bag and would barely notice it until he started to unpack all grocery. He was the closest person Craig Tucker had who gave a fuck about him and what he did. He was, until Craig reached the age of12. Then he died, silently and peacefully in his sleep.

* * *

"Goddamn Craig! Why do you have to be such an asshole?"

"Don't be an asshole dude."

"Craig? That son of a bitch could go fuck himself."

"Who wants to be around that sick bastard? He doesn't care about anyone but himself and Stripe."

That's what I always hear about me when I go to school, not that I care or anything. They don't know me, and I don't give a flying fuck about them. For all I care, they all suck my dick.

As I, Craig Tucker walks down the ice cold street with my warm blue hat towards home, my stomach growls in anger from being ignored for so long.

Shut up stomach, we won't get any food till Wednesday. A frown slowly forms on my face and my black worn sneakers kicked the white snow covering my feet.

My eyes trail a path the familiar houses down my street till it meets the brown house and see the old car parked on the driveway. A disappointed sigh escapes my mouth and I close my eyes out of frustration, my parents are home.

God I hate them.

I snorted and when I got closer to the car, I kicked snow at the stupid thing and walked to the front door. I opened the door and closed it behind me and slowly walked up carpet stained stairs to my room. The house was old and cold, dad wouldn't pay for heater because beer is way more important apparently. The walls were covered in mystery stains and crooked awkward family pictures hung on tacks along the hallways. I passed my sister's room and see she is inside talking on the phone, I rolled my eyes and walked passed her towards my room. On my left, I hear my parents fighting in their room about someone drinking the last beer in the fridge; which was the only thing left in there since Monday, besides the rotten milk.

A smirk creeps onto my face because, I took the last beer bottle.

Not to drink, oh no I am smarter than that, I took it to trade with one of the 6th graders at school for lunch, ham and cheese Lunchables and a bag of chips.

A very wise decision indeed.

I finally made it into my sanctuary, my room, opened the door and fell on the bed.

Man, I am tired. I struggle to hold in a yawn and failed, I stretched my body from stiffness.

Mmm, feels good.

I got up and slowly undid ever button from my famous blue coat, throwing it somewhere. I popped the button from my over worn black jeans and slid them down my pale legs and threw them with my blue coat. Now in just my blue plaid boxers and my plain crème shirt, I feel more comfortable and stretched in my light blue room. After, I walked around and went to Stripe's cage, unlatched and took Stripe out and walked to my bed and set him on it. I sat next to him and lay on my flat pillow. I took my blue hat off my head and tossed it on the floor.

I took a little nap and felt Stripe's warm fuzzy body nesting on pillow next to my head. I smiled a bit and turned over so I could face him. I rubbed him and Stripe wiggled and I smiled again.

Why can't people be like pets? Just accept the owner for who they are and not care for what they did or been through. Pets truly cares for the owner and love the owner and ask for nothing in return but compassion and affection. If people were like pets, life would be easier. But, as an old man once told me: "The world is a cruel place."

I slowly drift to a peaceful sleep without any worries or cares. I sigh.

* * *

"Craig! Get your ass down here!"

My eyes immediately snapped open and know what awaits me down stairs.

I groan and slowly roll of my comfortable bed, trying to avoid squishing Stripe, I stretched and went to my pile of clothes. I bend and slipped on my crème shirt over my head then, tugged my dirty pants back onto my legs. I stretched again.

Okay Craig, here it goes.

I take a deep breath in and open my bedroom door and headed down stairs.

"CRAIG! GET DOWN HERE!"

I rolled my eyes and looked at who was yelling so fucking loud at, I looked for a clock, 8 in the morning. I walked towards the source of the bitching, the kitchen.

"I'm here, I'm here. Stop your bitching." I said to the yeller, dad.

Dad was glaring at me when I see him in the kitchen, holding a beer bottle.

God, why do people have to give this bastard a beer?

He sluggishly walks towards me with his arms swinging at his side. Dad points with his half empty beer bottle and growls: "Where. Is. My. Money?"

"What money? When do I ever have money?" I spat at this drunktard. My anger starts to build

He glares and a makes a dumb snarl.

"Don't you fucking dare act smart to me boy. You know damn well what I am talking about. Just give me the fucking money!"

I glare back at him and know damn well who has this son of a bitch's money. Sis. My anger at this stupid shit grows bigger, I could feel myself ready to punch this bitch. I squeezed my hands to my side.

I roll my eyes, "Well I don't know where it is. Go ask someone else. I don't have your stupid money." I flip him off and walk out the kitchen.

SMASH!

"DON'T YOU DARE ROLL YOUR EYES AT ME!" I hear from the kitchen.

This bastard threw the beer bottle right behind me against the wall. The glass falls to pieces on the floor and the beer seeps down the already oddly stained wall. I glare at the stupid wet stains.

I flip him off again and walk up the stairs and to my bedroom to get my coat. I hear the stomping right behind me get louder. My eyes widen a bit and I suck in a breathe.

I need to get out of here.

When I reach my room I quickly put it on and button it light speed. I quickly snatched my blue hat and hastily tugged it down my head. Running to my window, I pushed it opened and hopped on to the snow covered roof. I grab onto the tree in front of my window and slowly climbed my way down, and jumped off. Jogging a bit away from my house, I stopped to a comfortable stroll when I was a street away from home.

I kick the snow on the sidewalk and the icy wind blew at my face, left with only my thoughts and myself. Man, my life sucks.

I am alone, again. I tug on my blue hat and yellow puffball, down to shield more of my face from the cold. I sigh and kick another snow hill on the sidewalk.

I frown and dug my hands inside my coat.

I blink my eyes a few times and started walking to who knows where, who even cares.

* * *

_I promise more characters next chapter!_

_Please review :) _

_THANKS :D_


	2. You gotta fight for your right to party!

_A yaoi fanfic of Craig Tucker and Kenny Mccormick._

_Au and lots of cussing._

_A bit OCC_

_Yay :D_

* * *

I, Craig Tucker, am now being pestered by my dumb classmates to go to Token's dumb party later today.

Why should I, Craig Tucker, waste my precious Saturday night at a stupid party while everyone makes a complete fool of themselves?

"Come on Craig, you got to go to the party!" Token says as he tugs at the yellow puffball on my hat. I squat his hands away with my infamous, 'I Seriously. Don't. Care.' look on my face.

"Yeah! Everyone is going! You HAVE to go." Clyde walked backwards in front of us and nearly trips on the rock on the sidewalk. Token and I snorted at him when he tries to play it cool.

"Why should I even care?" my eyes looked down to watch my worn out show laces dance around.

Clyde makes a stupid face, "You SHOULD care because if you don't go the-"

"Then you would miss out on seeing Kenny Mccormick." Token interrupts with a little smirk on his face. We stopped walking down the streets and I looked up to glare at the two boys.

I roll my eyes.

Everyone always mentions me having a thing for Kenny ever since he helped me on my successful and brilliant television show and how Kenny and I were partners during the field trip to that gay live museum, Pioneer Village.

Let's get one thing straight, alright. I don't have a fucking crush on Kenny fuckin' Mccormick. Okay, so I guess we could be called friends, I guess, but we don't even _really_ talk to each other. Sure, we possibly have more things in common than not. Sure, we always sit in the same table at lunch and sometimes talk here and there. Okay so I know, we are like the two poorest kids in school and sometimes share lunch, sometimes. Yeah, he is attractive in a way but, I am not even interested to date anyone. Dating is just too complicated.

I don't like Kenny Mccormick.

"I don't like him." I glared them down.

Token and Clyde share a look and smiled at each other.

"Sure dude, whatever you say." Clyde says in disbelief.

"Yeah you know, he kind of wanted to talk to you, or so I heard from Stan and Kyle." Token added.

We started walking again with Clyde in front of us and Token next to me.

God, why am I even friends with them?

"I don't care."

Silence came then was rudely interrupted by Token and his fake excitement.

"Dude! Didn't Kenny say that he had something to show Craig?"

"Yeah, yeah, he wouldn't shut up when Craig was absent that one day."

"What do you think he wants?" Token had to ask.

"Maybe he made Craig something or something gay like that."

"Or maybe he wants to ask him something."

"Maybe he needs something from Craig instead." Clyde wiggled his eyes brows with a stupid smirk on his face. Everyone knows Kenny is the South Park whore.

"Or maybe Ken-"

"Okay okay. If I go would you guys shut the fuck up? I'm getting a headache with you two girls gossiping about worthless things."

When they looked at me in satisfaction, I flipped them off and walked past them.

* * *

"Where do you think you are going Craig?" Dad has his arms crossed and blocking the front door with an angry look.

"I am going to a party."

"Oh no, you're not." His foot starts to tap impatiently.

"I. Am. Going." Like hell I am going to stay here, it fucking sucks here! I glare at the stained wall next to me.

"No, you're not."

"Thomas, just like the kid go. Don't waste your time on him, he isn't worth it." My mom comes out of the kitchen with a coffee cup in hand and a bored look on her face. God she is such a bitch.

"Shut up bitch." Dad turns his ugly shit face away from me and moves past me and towards Mom.

"What did you call me!" here we go again, they're going to start fighting and bitching. I slowly move towards to door quietly.

"You fucking heard me bi-" I turned to door knob as fast as I could and ran out the door towards Token's house. I didn't even look back when I heard the slam shut then open and hear Dad yelling after me to come back.

I finally, looked back when I couldn't hear Dad yelling. I flipped him off and start to feel satisfaction grow inside off me. Laughter started to build at the pit of my stomach. The laughter escaped me in groups then turned to continuous and unstoppable laughter and giggles. Tears formed at the corner of my eyes and I fell on my knees and I grabbed my stomach in contradicting pain.

The mad laughter started to slow down to soft noises and I am left with little gasp ofair. An insane grin showed on my face.

Man, I haven't laughed like that since the movie of Asses on Fire was showing.

My hands go to my knees while I try to catch my breath. I moved my hands above my head to stretch and I twist left and right to crack my back. I fixed my blue hat and I continued my way to the party.

* * *

_thanks for reading :) please review :D_

_questions, comments, concerns, suggestions would be appreciated :)_


	3. Party Time Everyone Put On A Smile!

_A yaoi fanfic of Craig Tucker and Kenny Mccormick._

_Au and lots of cussing._

_A bit OCC_

_Yay :D_

* * *

Okay, here we go.

I make my way to Token's house. As I get closer, I see many random bikes lying on the wet grass in front of the mansion and many different cars swarmed around the wealthy home.

God, why did I agree to this again?

I walk up to the front door and shift my blue hat in place. I turn the golden knob of the front door to find it unlocked and as I walk in, loud music and an ocean of bodies greet me. Eyes and faces turn to me and nod in a greeting and I flipped all of them off.

Music was screaming from the huge speakers around the mansion, random burst of yelling echo followed with colorful curse words and loud screams of agonizing pain. I scan the swarm of people and looking for a corner to hibernate in and just observe.

I finally find a spot after a few looks around and I enter the river of people to get to my safe spot. As I push and shove my way to the corner I stop and see Clyde with his tongue down Bebe's throat while grinding against each other. Bebe moves to get better access and part of her very low shirt falls off her shoulder.

I stare at the couple with a bored look on my face and continued on.

On my left I see Token being shoved against the wall by Wendy and a freaked out Stan near them, probably looking for Wendy. The next day, everyone would hear about this, and everyone won't be able to shut up about it.

I let out a sigh of annoyance.

Being friends with Token and Clyde means that I would have to listen to them talk about it, over and over and over and over.

A girl stops in front of me with a dumb blush on her face and her eyes twinkle. I stare at the girl with eyebrows going up.

"Yes?"

why is this random girl just staring at me?

"Ah. Y-ye-yes, I I n-need to as-k you some-something."

God, she is a stutter. She is annoying.

"What. Do. You. Want?" my irritation starts to grow and I guess she could tell because she flinches.

"I I wa-nt t-t-to know i-if y-you wan-nt to-"

I can't take her stuttering.

"Fuck off." I shove past her without even looking back and continue to my wonderful corner of peace.

A few more steps and I will be almost the-

"CRAIG!"

I let out a groan of frustration and ignore the caller to reach my destination.

Fast walking now, I rush between teenagers and even shove a few out of my goddamn way.

A hand grabs my shoulder before I could EVEN turn around to lean my back against the walls.

Goddamn.

I was so fucking close.

"What the _fuck_ do you want?" I slowly turn around to be met with beautiful light blue eyes of Kenny McCormick. The last person I want to see at this party.

God Fucking Dammit!

"What do you want _McCormick_?" I sneer at the orange clad grinning boy.

He takes his hand of my shoulder and I turn to face him with a glare. He puts his hands up in defense and shakes his dirty blonde head and took a step back.

"Nothing,_ Tucker. _I just wanted to know if I could catch a ride with you after this party. My ride is occupied at the moment."

He points to familiar redhead Jew making out with the raven haired jock in the swarm of drunken bodies.

Heh, didn't think they would move that fast.

"They're both drunk. I would still catch a ride with one of them after even if they were drunk but, I'm not really in the mood to die tonight you know?" he says casually, as if his frequent dying and reliving was something to talk casually about. Not that I really care.

"I didn't bring a car, I walked."

"Oh" Kenny looked a bit disappointed and huffed.

I shrug; I guess I'll talk to this guy. I lean my back against the wall and Kenny leans right next to me and we both sigh.

I guess this guy only talks to me because, I'm the only one that believes he always dies and comes back the next few days later and not consider him a freak. It's weird really even if all our friends don't ever remember, I do. It's not that I do anything special or take the effort to plan to remember, I just do.

I guess it is just me.

He isn't even a close enough of a friend to consider myself to feel special to know something everyone doesn't. His frequent deaths don't involve me in anyway, so why should I give him extra special treatment just because I know his real mysterious power.

Kenny figured I knew when I asked him after his death of being hit by a bus, if he could still feel the pain a few months ago.

He didn't.

End of conversation.

About 3 hours past and this party is still pretty lame from when I first came.

Kenny McCormick never left and didn't make an effort to talk to me more.

Actually, I feel kind of comfortable in his presence.

It isn't irritating, or awkward, or even weird, it was nice.

I looked at the now once white ceiling of Token's mansion and already know his parents won't freak out because they're rich.

Lucky bitch.

My grey eyes shifted to the blonde leaning against the wall next to me, his eyes fight to stay open and his body very slowly slide down the wall.

A little smile leaks on my lips and I mentally decided to head home already.

I patted the top of the boy's head and I made my way through the crowd and out the front door, without even a single good bye to Token or Clyde and Kenny.

I walked down the front lawn, dodging abounded bikes and skateboards, and crept towards the snow covered sidewalk.

A sigh was let out in the ice cold night as I pull my blue hat closer to my eyes.

A smile was graced on my face after thinking of the sleepy orange clad boy back at the party.

* * *

_Okay so I think my writing style changed a bit compared to first chapter, but just a bit._

_What do you guys think?_

_Or is it just me thinking this?_

_Am I going crazy?_

_Thanks for reading _

_Please review :D_

_Any suggestions, concerns, thoughts, would be very much appreciated _

_OH! I would write longer chapters but I want to already add new chapters to the story...plus I am now sharing a laptop so that is why it is taking a while.  
_

_so, would you guys rather I just keep writing the same amount of length of chapters? OOOORRRRR longer chapters BUT longer wait..  
_

_Your choice, but I wouldn't know unless you guys tell me._

_thanks for reading.  
_


	4. Then they met

_A yaoi fanfic of Craig Tucker and Kenny Mccormick._

_lots of cussing._

_A bit OCC_

_Yay :D_

_THANKS FOR THOSE WHO ALERT THIS STORY :D SERIOUSLY YOU GUYS THAT'S SO AWESOME XD_

_And for those especially who reviewed :D :D :D :D :D_

_I hope I could get more reviews from those who enjoy reading this story, I really want to hear what you guys want to read and your thoughts about the chapters._

_THANKS EVERYONE :D_

* * *

The bright light from the window shined brightly through my light blue curtains covering the window.

I turn over to face my bed side and check the time.

Fuck, it's 6 AM.

Why the _fuck_ am I awake already!

I glare at the bright red numbers on the digital clock and force my tired eyes shut, just hoping, begging to get more sleep.

I twist in my just boxer self and squeeze my eyes shut.

10 minutes later I wake up again with my eyes snapping open and growl from my stomach.

At glare the shit out of the ceiling and blink a few times with a frown on my face.

_._

"Fuck it."

I slowly get up and off the bed, grabbed the blue hat from the bottom of my bed and let out a groan of frustration. I stretched my entwined arms and hands above my head and reached down to my toes, joints snapped happily. I looked at Stripe's cage and move to see what the little guy is doing.

I move to the front of his cage and peer inside the seemed to be vacant cage. I kneeled on my knees to get a closer look from the side; inside his cardboard tube lays a soft ball of fur.

A smile plays on my lips and I make a little noise. Stripe hears it and turns his head from inside his curled body to look at me. His charcoal eyes glaring at me and he did a head shake and went back to his previous position.

I let out a little laugh.

Stripe is sure a funny little dude.

I went on a search for my worn out jeans, finding them twisted by the edge of my bed and I slipped them on. I bend and grabbed my crème colored shirt by the wall near my door and held it tight in my right hand.

After one final stretch and a greatly needed sigh, I open my bedroom door and walked out then closed it behind me. I dug my toes into the nasty carpet and dragged myself to the bathroom and closed the door. Setting the shirt on the cover of the toilet I move my attention to the sink.

I stare into the old mirror and see a skinny white boy with blue and purple bruises decorating my skinny chest. Messy jet black hair sticking out of the blue hat and gray tired eyes staring back at me. A few mystery bruises and cut grace my pale face from the night of the party and eye crust pile at the corner of my gray eyes.

I reached for the knob of the faucet and twist the blue broken knob to turn on. Water immediately comes pouring out of the sink and I dipped my tired hands into the clear water. Cupping my hands, I splash water on to my face and even wiped some of the sweat from the back of my neck.

Eyes widen and pain shoots through my back.

Pale hands instantly slam down on the bathroom counter.

Fuck, it hurts.

I glare at the unseen bruise on my back.

I bet it reopened again, I can feel the wetness from the cut skin.

I growl at no one and throw my reflection a nasty glare while I try to keep the noises of pain wanting to pass my lips.

MotherFUCK.

I take deep breath and try to turn my attention to the cold air coming into my noise instead of the heated pain on my back.

Fuck.

"Want me to help you fix that?"

My head quickly snaps towards the sudden deep voice by the tub.

Some stupid kid, dressed in light purple tights and long sleeves with a stupid green M on it sit in my bathroom. This person is protected with a dark rich purple cape that wraps around his neck and a hood covers his head. A retarded green question mark bounces lightly around while the stranger tilts his head. This deep voiced stranger wears dumb white underwear over the tights and has dark brown combat boots with green gloves.

"Who the fuck are you?" My nasally voice cracks in the middle of the sentence as I narrow my eyes at the masked stranger.

"My name. Is Mysterion."

My eyes never falter and I sarcastically said: "Riiiight. Mysterio"

"Could you just leave." I stand up straighten and still try to contain my poker face while the painful stings on my back echo and face him. I carefully lean against the bathroom wall, trying to hide the cuts, and cross my arms.

"No." This stupid kid just crosses his legs and arms and looks me straight in the eyes.

"Why not? " I growl at him. Annoyance of this stranger in my bathroom and the severe pain doesn't help me feel any calmer.

"It was your dad again huh, Craig? That sick drunk bastard needs to die. I want to help clean it up."

His eyes never faltered from mines while he slowly got up from the tub's edge and moved towards me. True sadness fills his eyes and even with his mask on, he really does look hurt.

"I want to help."

"You?" I snorted at him and my face harden.

Some random stranger walks into my bathroom, tells me he won't fucking tell anyone and how he wants to help me? No, fuck him. He doesn't know me. Nobody wants to know me.

"What can you do huh? What the fuck would you do about it? You can't do shit. You just some stupid kid dressed in some retarded suit that wants to help me but I _know_ you won't. Just leave, you not fooling anyone Mysterio. How the hell do you even know me? Huh Mysterio? You don't fucking care."

Mysterio moves to put his gloved hand on my bony shoulder and moves his face closer to mines. My gray eyes sink into his intense blue eyes.

"I care Craig. I care about you. I want to help you. I don't want to see you hurt anymore. You think no one notices huh? You think no one could tell when you get cuts on your legs? You think no one can tell whenever you get hurt on your arms and you quietly wince from the pain. You think no one would notice when you pull the collar of you jacket just a bit higher, to cover the burn marks and giant bruises on your neck?" His voice never changed from that deep state and he never moved from where he stood.

My eyes widen just a bit. Someone noticed.

A little smirk tugs on the corner of his lips.

"I noticed Craig. I noticed when no one did. I noticed when no one would even spare you a single glance. Craig Tucker, I noticed. And I care. I want to help you. I hate seeing you hurt and bruised and cut and scarred. I hate seeing the one I care about being abused. That's right Craig, I know and I want to help. Because you are not the only one in this sit-"

I stopped listening when he said abused. My mind snapped out of the amazed dazed and my eyes magically glare back at this stranger, at my classmate, and my eyebrows move closer.

"Just leave me _the fuck_ alone and get out of my house." I shoved his face away from mines. Then quickly opened the bathroom door and slam it in his face.

That fucking _bitch _better leave.

I stomp my way towards my bedroom and opened my door and slammed it shut behind me. I torn my blue hat off my head and threw it on my bed. I walked to the edge of my bed and sit on the floor, Stripe wiggles towards me. He must have gotten out again.

All my anger seems to vanish as I watch chubby Stripe move towards me.

"Hey bud." I smile a bit and pick him up.

I hear my door open silently then suddenly a familiar shirt was thrown and landed on my face and covered my guinea pig. I grabbed at the shirt and put it on the other side of me. Stripe makes his way towards his home, trying to run from the shirt that touched him.

"It's Mysterion. The name is Mysterion. Get it right, you will see more of me."

A smile appears on his mouth when he saw me hanging out with Stripe.

"Didn't I tell you to get your ass out of my house?" my mood went sour again and I stare at him as he walks and sits next to me.

"And didn't _I_ tell _you_ I want to help clean you up?"

"If you notices me sooo much, like you say you do_._ Then you should get your facts straight that I don't like people touching me." I sneer at him.

He looks at me again and sadness again appears in his eyes and a sad smile on his face.

"Craig, you won't be able to reach it. If you don't get it cleaned and wrapped then, it will get infected? And an infected cut is a bitch to deal with. So let. Me. Help." With ever word he says, he moved closer and closer towards me. He moved his body above mines and slowly tries to shift my shoulder towards my bed's edge to get my back to face him.

I growl at him and kicked him hard at his chest to push him away. He grunted and fell on his side. I grabbed my shirt that fell from me and I ran out the room. I ran down the carpet covered stairs and quickly shoved my foot into my worn sneakers. Opening the front door I ran out and stopped at the side walk and looked back.

He stares at me through my window while supporting his kicked chest from I guess the pain. I turned away from him and I slipped my shirt on and walked towards Stark's Pond.

When I reached temporary sanctuary, Stark's Pond, I sat on a fallen log and sat with my knees slower to my chest. I hid face on top of my knees and cried for the first time in months.

* * *

_COMMENTS, SUGGESTIONS, CONCERNS APPRECIATED! THANKS FOR READING._


	5. Say absence makes the heart grow fonder

_A yaoi fanfic of Craig Tucker and Kenny Mccormick._

_lots of cussing._

_And AU story._

_A bit OCC_

_Listening to: _Good Morning Sunshine by Alexday Check this British dude out

_Yay :D_

* * *

It's Monday and the school bell rings in my ears.

My body still aches but now, it's a bit more bearable as I try to only move as little as necessary when walking to first period late.

"-ber to study for the test coming up this Friday. I expect everyone to get at least above a C-." the teacher's voice was heard as I open the door with my blue backpack and feel the curious gazes of my classmates on me.

"Mr. Tucker, do you have a pass?"

I flipped her the infamous middle finger and ignored her.

"Craig Tucker! Did you jus-!" the teacher was highly offended.

"No" I said uninterested while cutting her off. Some students even snickered quietly and a few girls tried even to get my attention by tapping their desk. I ignored them too.

Fuck you.

Fuck all of you.

I moved straight to my assigned seat in the back of the class, drop my backpack by my feet and rest my head on my arms without even looking at the teacher, I thought of the things that happened last night.

First, some stupid fucker broke into my house and talks to me as if the asshole knows me. Then, I find my sorry ass out at Stark's Pond crying like a bitch. _Then_, I walk back home only to find that same motherfucker left a stupid note that got my ass beaten up by dad and didn't even try to hide the note. My goddamn dad decides it is cool to beat the shit out of me, claiming that I snuck someone in without his fucking permission and tells me that I'm a fucking whore.

Last time I remember the ONLY whore in my house was my goddamn sister, and he doesn't even give a shit about her!

Fuck, I hate my life.

I groaned in annoyance.

_Slam!_

The classroom door was slammed open and comes in Kenny McCormick.

"Ah. Mr. McCormick, how nice to grace us with your presence. _Finally_." The teacher said.

I hear McCormick sit in front of me and let out a sigh.

"Dude, where have you been? It's been days." The kid next to him, Kyle Broflovski whispered rather loudly to him.

He probably died again.

"Yeah, man. We haven't even seen you in town at all." Stan Marsh on his other side whispered to McCormick.

Kenny won't tell them.

Cause they would never remember, they wouldn't believe him.

"Ah. Man you know, I been around. You guys just never saw me." McCormick finally said to them.

"Well you should have came over yesterday. Mom, made your favorite for dinner." Broflovski said to McCormick.

"Could you two girl _shut up?_" I sneered at them when I lifted my head to glare at Broflovski and Marsh.

"Some of us would like to use this time to relax, rather than hearing you two fuckers, bitch at McCormick like you're his mom." I snap at them.

"Well soorrry _Tucker_. But unlike you, we _care_ about our friends and his well being." Broflovski sneered back at me with his own little glare and turned to face the board in front of the classroom.

"Well _maybe_, McCormick here, doesn't want you two assholes getting into his shit. Huh? You ever thought about that _bitch_?" I never liked this Jew kid.

"Well why would you fucking care if we even care about Kenny. Last time I checked, you were the cynical asshole that doesn't give a shit about anything. So why would you even care what we ask our best friend, _Tucker_?" Stan speaks up while not even looking at me. Finally takes a stand against me, huh?

Oo I see, two against one. Bring it fucktards.

"I only cared because you two decided to disrupt my relaxing time with your useless bitching." God they are annoying.

"Come on guys, just let it go. I'll tell you about it after school okay?" McCormick finally say quietly. He turned his head to me and kind of looked happy I was standing up for him. Which, I totally wasn't doing.

I rolled my eyes at him and he smiled a little.

Marsh and Broflovski turned glared at me while I glared right back.

"Bitch." I said.

"Asshole." Broflovski said back.

"That's Mr. Asshole to you." I growled and proceeded to ignore the rest of the period by taking a nap on my desk.

The bell finally rings and students quickly leave the classroom to go to period 2.

I slowly get up and stretch my body out then, grabbed my backpack and make my way to the next boring class.

I walk in the small classroom and make my way to the side of the classroom to sit next to the windows.

Another boring day, in another boring classroom, with a bunch of stereotypical boring classmates and a boring teacher.

Fun.

"God, Craig is such an asshole." I hear Broflovski say to Marsh and McCormick when they walk into the same room. The three of them sat next to each other near the other side of the classroom towards the door.

"Don't you mean Mr. Asshole?" Marsh says in a teasing voice to Broflovski.

They laughed together but, I didn't hear McCormick laugh.

"Man, he is such a weirdo." Broflovski says before the teacher comes walking into the classroom.

I rolled my eyes.

Well I never liked you either Broflovski.

The teacher sets his things on the table in front of the classroom and begins writing on the white board.

"Okay class, today we will be having a review of last week's lesson. Please take your notes out." The teacher says.

I zoned out yet another class of boring fucks and lose myself watching the clouds go by next to me.

* * *

-Lunch-

Finally lunch!

I stretch in the end of my Fifth period and grab my backpack yet again and head on out to the cafeteria.

"Hey! Craig!" Clyde yelled from across the hall of classrooms.

He ran up to me and had a stupid grin on his face and swung an arm across my shoulders and pulled me into a friend hug.

Token came running after Clyde with papers waving in his right hand and his own binder in the other.

We nodded in acknowledgment to each other and we all headed to the cafeteria.

"You forget your review worksheets again. I can't keep doing this for you man, you gotta remember this before just walking out when the bell rings!" Token handed Clyde the forgotten papers after finding an empty table to sit in.

"Yeah yeah. Hey imma get lunch and meet you guys back here okay?" he looked at Token and me and I just shrugged.

Before he walked away he turned to me and asked, "Craig, dude, you want anything?"

Clyde knew about my tough time with food and wasn't a doughe about it. He would usually just give me the leftovers and I smile a little back and that's the end of it. It was actually really nice of him. No big announcement of his charity or any pity looks either, so I just take it without question. Well I think it is more like a mutual thing. I knew of his 'experiments' with Token and he knew a bit of my eating problems but we won't tell the other's secret as long as the other doesn't snitch.

Cause god only knows that how much McCormick as to deal with his poorness and I don't want to go through that too. Not like I can't handle the bullying, but I get enough shit at home.

"Naw it's okay." He would give me his leftovers anyways.

Clyde walked off to get his lunch and Token took his high class lunchbox and opened the cap to reveal a very tasty meal. I try hard not to look to keep my mouth from watering every time.

McCormick, Marsh, and Broflovski came walking over to our table with lunch in hand except McCormick with Tweek trailing close behind them. Cartman was officially kicked out of the group after nearly killing Broflovski with poisoned food, but no one missed the fatass so no one cared.

The three sat across Token and I with Tweek moving in to sit next to me on the bench.

"He-GAH hey Craig." Tweek said while taking his packed lunch out of his yellow backpack.

"Hey Tweek."

"- an't believe you said that to him!" Broflovski said shocked to whatever the Marsh boy said to him.

"Yeah! The guy practically pissed his jeans!"

Broflovski and McCormick started snickering when Clyde came to sit next to Token with his lunch in hand.

"Hey guys, what's so funny?" Clyde said to the three.

"Nothing man, Stan is just being stupid again." Broflovski said to Clyde.

Clyde, Marsh, Broflovski, Tweek, and Token started to get into a deep conversation while McCormick and I sat and listened in the background.

McCormick kept giving me looks of interest. But every time I look at him, he would look away fast pretending to look at the graffiti carved on the table. I glared at him.

"What?" I could tell his looking at me. If he has a problem with me, he better spit it out.

McCormick looked around till he looked at me, realizing I guess that I was talking to him.

"Could I help you Tucker?" he asked.

"If you got a problem McCormick with me, then just say it." I looked at him annoyed.

"I don't." he snorted.

"Then stop looking at me."

Marsh noticed our conversation and rudely barged in.

"Hey Tucker, if you're giving Kenny tro-"

"I'm not. He keeps staring at me." McCormick went a bit pink in the face from being caught and looked away.

Marsh looked confused for a bit, looked at McCormick then back to me; a knowing smile slowly appeared on his stupid face.

"Ah. Then never mind." He turned back away from us to join his previous conversation again.

Whatever.

-15 minutes later-

He. Keeps. Staring. At. Me.

"Stop."

"What?" McCormick looks dazed.

"You know what."

"No, I don't believe I do." McCormick got his stupid smirk on his face again. I hate that look.

"Fuck you McCormick. You know exactly what." I full on glared at him at this point.

It's been 15 full fucking minutes of this stupid staring.

At this moment Clyde decides to realize I exist and gets up to sit between Tweek and I. He put his arm around my shoulder and gave a little sqeeze.

"Hey bud, you want the rest?" he had his leftovers (a bunch bread crust and a bag of chips) in hand with a friendly smile on his face.

I smiled a bit and took it with gratitude. He looked at me in satisfaction then got up and left again to sit next to Token.

"Yeah. Thanks." I start to dig into the leftovers to only notice ONCE AGAIN, McCormick staring at me. Well kind of, he keeps looking between me and Clyde.

Why is he glaring at Clyde?

I handed a few crust out to him.

"Here." I didn't even look up to him to see his reaction. He reached out with his hand and I dropped it on his hand. I look up at the blue eyed boy.

"Thanks." McCormick mumbled and started to nibble on the crust, trying to savor it. I smile a bit at him.

Cute.

. . .

My eyes grew wide.

Wait, WHAT!

Cute?

CUTE?

McCormick?

No.

He isn't cute.

He is. . . . NOT Cute.

I peek at him.

McCormick continued nibbling on the bread crust with hands possessively held the bread. He blonde bangs partly covered his shiny blue eyes. His usually pale cheeks were dusted with pale pink while he looked at the table. He his arms were close to his skinny body and he hunched a bit, seeming smaller than regular. McCormick looks like a lost child.

He is almost done with his crust while I finished my half of leftovers.

He _isn't_ cute.

Fuck, who am I kidding?

I slammed my head on the table top and groaned in frustration.

Why can't lunch finish already?

Fuck.

Fuck my life.


	6. Told you I would save you

_A yaoi of Craig Tucker and Kenny McCormick :)_

_AU!_

_A BIT OF OCC..? OR A LOT.. UM YEAH._

_THANKS FOR READING :D_

_Please review! :D :D :D :D_

_Yeah!_

_oh by the way, sorry for stupid format of this chapter :( my word program is being stupid yeah i just decided to write this chapter directly on so yeah :T_

* * *

After period 6 ended I grabbed my backpack and went to my locker.

I walked up to my locker and did the locker combination without a hesitation and literally dropped the heavy books into the cold locker. I made my way to the exit door of the school and pushed open the door.

The excited students gather in groups, talking about nonsense and went on with their lives without a care in the world.

I close my eyes.

So much noise.

Too much noise.

Ignore it, Craig, just ignore everyone and everything.

I groaned when I passed another annoying as fuck group of giggling group of girls in the front of the school. I glared right at them and walked towards the house. Kicking the snow on the sidewalk and away from my worn out black sneakers, I stare at the light cloudy gray sky above me and flicking out snow to the ground.

Monday.

The worst word in the English language.

Monday means, the first day of school in the whole week.

Monday means, father comes home earlier than the rest of the week from his pathetic excuse called work.

Monday means, no food at home.

Monday means, the checked weekend homework that I never do because it is a shit load of work to do.

Monday means, I faced that stupid asshole from last week.

Monday means, not knowing the stupid asshole that assumes to know me.

It also means, going through the whole walk home in the freezing cold with the intense pains constantly feeling with the barely healing cuts on my back.

All I got to say is,

Monday is a real bitch.

(Even if school just ended)

I let out a deep and very needed sigh after today.

Two more houses before I reach mine.

"Craig." a breathe of my name was spoken next to my ear.

I spun around quickly to be met with nothing behind me.

It's just all in your head, Craig, just your imagination.

I turned to walk back home with a little shake to my head and a tug to my yellow puffball hat.

_Bam!_

My body smashes into a light purple clad body with a dark purple clock wearing teenager.

"Fancy meeting you here." blue eyes stare into my gray eyes and a smile was looking at my irritated face.

I walked past him and left him behind.

"Get lost." I said to him.

I hear quiet boots clad footsteps quickly following.

"You." I said.

"Me." he replies.

"Mysterio, was it?" I sarcastically said. Almost home.

"Mysterion, stupid."

"Now you're following me home?" I asked while I open the front door and step inside."

"I'm just keeping my word on you seeing me more plus, I always followed you home, to make sure you get home safe." The motherfucker said while following me up stairs to my room.

I said nothing as I pretend I was alone.I drop my backpack on my bed and kicked off my shoes while sitting on the bed.

"Why are you here?" I glared at the fucker while he makes himself comfortable sitting next to me.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay. From the looks of it at school, you looked better than the time I last saw you."

"Okay, Mr. creepy-as-fuck-stalker, if you already know how I am. Then why are you even here?" I glared some more at this annoying as fuck idiot.

"I wanted to see you face-to-face again. Is that so wrong?" His deep voice said with concern.

"Yes." I got off the bed to go to Stripe's cage and fed him his favorite food from a can.  
Stripe starts to wiggle and squirm towards his food bowl.

"Don't be an asshole, Craig."

"I am an asshole." I replied while rubbing Stripe's belly while he makes happy noises.

"So I heard, Mr. Asshole." He plainly says in a bored tone. I rolled my eyes with annoyance.

"Just get the fuck out of here." I turned to glare at him. Mysterio just tilts his head to the side curiously.

"I'm dad is coming home early today." he points out.

My body stiffens and I stop petting Stripe's soft furry belly. I turn around and glared the fuck out of this Myerstio guy.

"That isn't any of your business." I sneered.

"With you, it is my business."

The sound of dad coming home with the front door opening and closing echo through out the empty house.

Mumblings and murmurs where whispered in the house, meaning mom was with him too. Or he brought another whore home while mom was away. Father is a total douche.

Mysterio and I keep quiet while the thumping of feet make it's way closer and closer to us on the second floor.

Fuck.

I quickly turned to Mysterio and rush to pull him off my bed and pushed him towards my window.

"You, get out. If dad sees you here, I will just get in even more in trouble." I sneered near where his ear would be, hiding behind his dark purple cape. The thumping grew louder and louder with every passing second.

"Get out." I hastily opened my window and gesture to him to get the fuck out.

He turned his masked face towards me and looks long and hard at my expression of nervousness.

"Bye, for now." and with that he jumped out my window with a swish of his cape. With just like that, he dissipated into the pure white snow covered town.

What a weirdo.

Smack!

My door was roughly slammed open with the door hitting my bedroom wall hard.

The man, known as father, appeared at my bedroom door with a deep sneer of a smile.

"So here you were. I was looking for you, Craig." He slowly stepped towards me with his right hand raised high above his head.

"God I hate Mondays." I last said before I blacked out.

* * *

I slowly open my eyes and notice I'm still in my room laying on my side on the floor. Pain explodes on the right side of my face and my stomach aches incredibly.

Dammit.

I carefully try to get up by rolling on my left side and try to move my left arm to support my body up. Clutching my stomach, I notice my aching, and probably bleeding, stomach was wrapped and cleaned with a wrap under my shirt.

My right arm was also wrapped neatly along with my cheek bandaged and cleaned after I reached to touch it.

Carefully I make my way up to stand with my semi good arm leaning on my bed. That's when I notice a note folded on my bed. It was clean and had 'Craig' written on it.

I opened and read the note:

**Craig,**

**told you I would protect you.**

**Trust me, he will never hurt you again. I took care of everything.  
**

**-Mysterion**

A picture was attached behind the note after I finished reading it.**  
**

The picture showed a barely recognized dad, all beaten and broken, in a hospital bed next to a window. He was sleeping. I gasped.

My god.

"So you're finally awake." a deep voice said from the open door of my bedroom.

"You, did this?" I asked, looking at Myserio with shock.

"Yeah, and I suggest you move out as soon as possible."

"And where would I move to exactly?"

"Beats me but, anywhere is better than here." Then he moved towards the window again and with that, the second time, left without a trace besides the note on my bed.

"What a weirdo." I said before I go downstairs to get food from the kitchen. But, I stop halfway to the kitchen and sigh.

"Monday means, no food at home Craig."

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_

_and all the reviews with not deleting chapter 5!_

_updating this whole month would take a while since I'm not even at home. but visiting relatives bleh._

_REVIEW PLEASE :D_


	7. Discovering This Amazing Feeling Part 1

_A yaoi of Craig Tucker and Kenny McCormick :)_

_AU!_

_OCC_

_Lots of cussing! like a SHIT load!  
_

_THANKS FOR READING :D_

_Please review! :D :D :D :D_

_Yeah!_

_oh by the way, sorry for stupid format of this chapter :( my word program is being stupid yeah i just decided to write this chapter directly on so yeah :T_

* * *

My name is Craig Tucker.

I am a high school student.

I am also the second poorest kid in the school ladder, right above Kenny McCormick.

I was assaulted by an annoying fucker dressed in tights with his whitie tidies placed over them, claiming to know who _me_ and also attends my school.

Great._ Juust_ great, am I right?

The same said fucker also beat the fuck out of my fucktard father, putting the jackass into the hospital and suggested to me to move , did I mention he is also a complete stalker and just a plain creep that likes to talk 'face-to-face'.

The little shit likes to be mysterious about his identity. I think his name was Mystio? Mystern? I think it was Mysterio.

By the way world, a certain blonde poor kid decides to fuck with my emotions. I even think we're dating now, um, something like that. Hell, we even live together now! That's right folks, I, Craig motherfucking Tucker, isn't all that straight as you and I thought that I seemed.

But what could you do, you know?

What? You want to know how I, Craig motherfucking Tucker, is now messing around with Kenny McCormick? How McCormick and I are now somewhat dating?

Well too bad bitches and dicks, I'm telling you anyways. Since I'm in a real good mood at the moment.

It all started a week after I found out the note left by that Mysterio teen.

* * *

I hate school. No wait, I hate the people in students, the teachers, the substitutes, the front desk ladies, the attendance ladies, even my friends most of the time. Everyone is stupid and fake.

I walk down the halls of my school when I notice McCormick, Marsh, and Broflovski walking straight up to me. McCormick stares at me with his prett- NO! His shiny blue eyes gleaming with a 'I know something you don't' look and a sly smirk tugged on his lips when our eyes met. His two friends, Marsh and Broflovski, were huddled together behind McCormick and talking silently together. Broflovski looks pissed with his angry eyes and a frown on his face. Marsh looks sheepish, with a small shy smile on.

McCormick stopped right in front of me as I stare blankly into his mischievous eyes looking at me. The other two stopped shortly behind McComick this time, Broflovski glaring at me while Marsh just stared with little interest.

"McCormick." I greeted.

"Tucker." He said while the other two ignored us as they had their own private conversation. Broflovski would, now and then, glare quickly at me then look back at Marsh while talking. McCormick reached into his jacket's pocket to get a folded note and handed it to me.

I took the note, noticing the rushed and sloppy handwriting and read it out loud: Come to Kenny's house-warming PARTY! This Saturday! (Address written)

What? How was he abl- forget it Craig, it isn't any of your business to know how he was able to live alone and pay the rent. Not my business at all.

I looked at McComick blankly then back to the note then back to him again.

"Finally go out of your shit hole of a house huh?" I said and slid the note into my front pocket.

"Uh yeah." He shyly rubbed the back of his neck with a bit of embarrassment. "So um, you coming or what Tucker?"

"Maybe." I shrugged. In my head I knew I was going anyways.

"The party just wouldn't be the same without you man." he said with a cut-, REGULAR smile. No! I WASN'T going to say he had a cute, nice smile. I refuse to admit it!

I felt a little warm in the cheeks. Fuck, I better not be! Why is McComick grinning with is stupid cocky grin. Broflovski stopped arguing with Marsh as they both raised their eyebrows up at me. I glared hard at him while cursing my, hopefully not noticeable, to go the _fuck_ blush away.

"Well, it isn't like anyone would care if I wasn't there." I causally replied to him in a monotone voice.

"-would"

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Look, just come to the party okay. It would be fun." He patted my head gently with a soft smile and walked past me with his friends now on both of his sides. Broflovski talking fiercely to McComick while it looked like Marsh was trying to defend McComick as they walked to the lockers.

I watch them go for a bit in confusion and shake it off as I head to the lunch table.

"-ope he will come." I catch McCormick say to Broflovski.

I roll my eyes and just continue walking when I see the table in view and sit on the benches when I finally reached it.

Banging my backpack on the lunch tables, I slammed my head over the abused-for-no-reason backpack and close my eyes. Suddenly I felt a binder placed on my head and I peek and turn slightly to see who the hell decided to park their goddamn binder on my head.

Clyde, that's who.

"Hey man, did you get the invitation from Kenny too?"

I nodded then rested my head again on my backpack. I felt the table move a bit when Clyde went to sit next to me.

"Token!" Clyde said to, I assume, arriving Token as he sat down across from me. My eyes are resting now.

"Dude. Can you believe th-"

"Kenny has his own place to crash in?" Marsh voice interrupts. I could hear Broflovski and McComormick chatting as the trio moved closer and set their stuff on the lunch table next to us.

"Hey dude." Clyde and Token greeted the three that arrived while I just tried to block out the sound and take a nap.

"Can you guys shut up? I'm trying to take a nap here." I said irritated while glaring at everyone. My gray eyes finally land on shiny blue eyes staring at me in interest and a sheepish grin on his face.

He's so cut-CUTICLE! He's so Cuticle!

_Cuticle? Really Tucker?! That's your save? Wow Craig, I must say, you certainly out done yourself this time._

Shut up! I mentally yelled to the voice in my head. Now, I'm talking to myself. Great.

First, you find McCormick adorab- DECENT! Now you're talking to yourself? What's next Tucker? Blush when you see him!?

I feel a blush coming on to my pale cheeks as I move my gaze quickly from McCormick to the table top in front of me.

Goddammit!

What the HELL is WRONG with me lately!

"Sorry Craig." McCormick speaks with his nice sounding voice and an apologetic smile on his face.

"W-Whatever." I flipped him the middle finger. Did I just stumble on my words? Naw, can't be true. Not to me, oh certainly not to me.

I again, rested my head on my backpack with my arms shielding around my head, covering my blush and the amused look from McCormick.

* * *

The lunch bell rang as the noises of students were everywhere to get to class.

I slowly gained consciousness and lift my tired head and rubbed my eyes with a frown on my face.

"-stay here with him." a soothing voice said in front of me.

I guess I fell asleep the whole time.

My gaze slowly focuses when I realized the only people left at the lunch table was a smug looking McCormick and a sleepy me. Great. _Just_ great.

"I got to say, you're just adorable when you talk in your sleep, Mr. Tucker." Fantastic, I can just hear the amusement in his voice_ AND_ I talked in my sleep!

"Shut up Mr. McCormick." I fire back as I glare at him and move to get up and leave to 6th period. But before I could even walk past the lunch area and into the halls, I feel a shuffle of feet behind me.

I slowly turn my head to look back but stop in an instant when I felt a warm breathe and a light chuckle right next to my ear. How did he walk so fast I couldn't hear him.

"You know," again the soothing voice from earlier said low in my ear. I blink and shift to turn and attempt punch him in the face. Who does he think he is to be whispering into my ear just because I let out a blush or two! McCormick stops me with his warm hands on my shoulders to keep me still.

"You sure are rather cute when you blush like that." The sly voice finished saying and dropped his grasp on my shoulders. I felt a tug of teeth on my earlobe and another light chuckle by my ear.

A little kiss was planted at the base of the back of my neck, goose bumps and a shutter was left in it's present. I could practically feel the smile on his face after he did so.

I was very still after and I felt yet _another_ heated blush cover my cheeks.

He took a feel for my butt as my eyes widened and said as a good-bye, "See ya at the party Craig."

There I was, Craig Tucker, alone at the lunch area with backpack at hand a serious blush that won't go away.

I moved my hand to touch the place he left the kiss at.

A real little smile, that I couldn't hide, slowly showed on my face until I was full out grinning.

I shifted my old sneakers and head to my locker. When I finally reach my locker, I gently rested my head on the cold metal door.

"Damn him. Damn that Kenny McCormick." I whisper to myself as the passing period bell rung.

* * *

_ Thanks for reading!  
_

_Sorry for late update D: I tried making this chapter as long as I could without postponing it any further :(  
_

_I needa work on longer chapters :T  
_

_Plus there is just a shit load of stuff happening in my life :T sooo yeah...  
_

_HOPED YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER :)  
_

_REVIEW PLEASE I WANNA KNOW THAT YOU GUYS THINK ABOUT THIS :D_


	8. ANOTHER SAD AUTHOR NOTE!

**AN: **

**OKAY OKAY SO I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING… WHY?**

**BECAUSE I DIDN'T PLAN AHEAD AND I REALLY WANT TO MAKE THIS AN AWESOME STORY.**

**THIS STORY WILL ****BE**** ON PAUSE!**

**. . . **

**! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**

**NOW, IT'S ON PAUSE!**

**My plan: REWRITE AND MAYBE CHANGE A FEW THINGS TO MAKE A BETTER STORY LINE. I FEEL THAT I CAN WRITE BETTER BUT, I JUST DON'T REALLY KNOW WHERE I AM GOING WITH THIS STORY.**

**I WANT TO LOVE THIS STORY, REALLY I DO! BUT, I HAVE SOMEHOW BEEN TRYING TO AVOID THIS STORY DUE TO WHERE IT HAS LEAD ME : l**

…

…

…

**Man I know this sucks AND I suck but! I promise to rewrite and plan and everything with a better storyline and maybe a summary? Same title THOUGH**

**I am still debating whether I will delete this story or just re-upload all the chapters.**

**!PLUS!**

**I BEEN RATHER SAD ABOUT THE AMOUNT OF REVIEWS**

**: (**

**IF YOU GUYS LIKE IT THEN PLEASE SAY SO!**

**HOW DOES AN AUTHOR KNOW IF THEY ARE DOING SOMETHING RIGHT WHEN NO ONE SPEAKS UP!**

**BUUUUUT! I WOULD LIKE TO THANK ALL THOSE WHO DID REVIEW!**

**WHEN I RE-REWITE THIS STORY, I WILL NOT BEG FOR REVIEWS ANYMORE :T **

**I WILL JUST CONTINUE ON WITHOUT A LOOK BACK.**

**AND I HAVE CONSIDERED ALL YOUR GUYS WORDS IN EACH PASSING CHAPTER**

**: )**

**THANKS TO:**

**RAVEN CHILD 2**

**BLUESNOW**

**DARKALICEINWONDERLAND21**

**ABSABABS**

**CAROTHEVAMP**

**STYLEMYLIFEBUNNY**

**SKETCHYDRONE**

**DIKATA**

**SILHOUETTE **

**QLGINGERBLADE**

**FIND YOUR DREAMS**

**NOW: I AM ****NOT**** ASKING YOU GUYS TO FOLLOW THE REWRITE STORY BUT, THAT WOULD BE UBER COOLS AND ALL!**

**LEAVE IF YOU WANT, I AM NOT FORCING YOU AT ALL.**

**I BEEN AN UNCONFIDENT AUTHOR THROUGHOUT THIS STORY (WHETHER YOU FELT IT OR NOW) AND I WANT TO GET BACK INTO THIS STORY WITH STRONG FEELINGS AGAIN AND MY HEAD HELD HIGH.**

**THANK YOU ANYONE AND EVERYONE WHO GAVE MY LITTLE STORY EVEN JUST A LITTLE PEEK!  
**

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU.**

**Good bye for now.**


End file.
